The Secret Garden
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: Description: What supper-natural events will take place when Rigby and Moardickeye plant a mysteeriouse weed in da park? You gotta read it to know! I don't own Regular Show but I wish I did, that wood be sooo kewl! Hot pairings in this story!
1. Chapter 1

1 day Moarokai and Rigby wur smoakin pot at the park and Modricai was all "Dis is a good blunt dude, wear did you get it?"

and Rigby was lyke "I stoal it frum High-5Ghost, dont tell anyone!" Rigby took a long hitt off da blunt.

"Don't bauguart it dude!" sxclaimed Mordocao

When they were almoast done with the blunt Rigby burried it. "Why the H did u do that?" Mordicai asked.

"So we can grow our own weed, it will be so towtully awesome! High-5ghost will be so jelliss! hahahaha"

"Oh, hahahaha! We butter get back to our job b4 we get busted."

"Haha, _job_, hahaha"

Then Benson walked up n sead "Hey you lay-Z slakcers! Qwit slakcing and git back 2 wurk!"

and Rigby wuz all like "Sorry! I wuz workin rly hard but then I nowtissed how how hott U R and I got distrackted hahahaha."

Muscle Man drove up in the cart and he was like "You know who else is hott? MY MOM!"

and Benson was like "Don't let it happen uhgin!"

They got back to picking up the trash.

"Oh mah gosh this is rly hard work" said Rigby

"Yea, we shood take a brake." Said Mordiceye.

"Hey look at that clowd." Said rigby "ya no wut it looks like? Pot smoke. Let's light one up."

"We cant't B-cause you burried R last hit, you ideeit.

"Yeah I know lets go see if it's grown yet."

They walked ovur to were it was buryd but nothing had groan.

"It just kneads sum T.L.C., then we'll be high in no tyme." Said Rigby

"TLC, tender love and care? I dunno dude, sounds kinda gay." Said mordickai

"Yeah teehee I know" said Rigby

"Lets start a cumpowst pile." Said Moardeckai

They dumped there bags uv garbidge on the ground wear Rigby had planted the blunt. There wur flys flying around it cuz it was a big pile of garbidge. It wuz sew big that it wuz 2wice as tall as Mordeckai.

"That shood dew it" said Rigby

It was getting l8 and their shift was almowst ovar so they whent back too the howse.

"I can't w8 'till my bewtiffull gardin grows." Said Righby as he walked in2 da sunset with Moredcai.


	2. Chapter 2

The next moarning Rigby woak up urly cuz he wuz so x-sided 2 see if da mariwauna he planted had grown yet. Mordeckei was still asleap so Rigby maid sum coffey so Mordecay wood waik up faster and check on da plant with him. He brought 2 cups of caughy upstares, 1 - 4 him self and 1 - 4 Mordicei.

"Waik up,dood! It's time two have some Joe with you're bro!" said Rigby

m/odricai woke up and he was lyke "Ohh, coffeeeee, thanks I guess..."

Rigby was all "Hey moredcai, do U think mah gardin haz grown yet?"

And Mordeceye was like "It's ben less then one day so probublee not."

And Rigby was like "Can we check any-way? plzzzzD:"

And Mordickai was lyke "Sure butt onlee if it will get u 2 shut up."

Rigby ad Mordocai left da hizzle and went 2 wear da blunt wuz bearied. Da compowst pyle was glowing with a raideeateing green light.

"Aww man nuthin grew" said Rigby

"Told ya dude" said Mordickai as he puched Rigby in da arm.

"Owchies, Morduckeye, that hurt! Y dud u do that?" rigby said, lewking up at Mordeckei with tears in his eyes

"Haha dude u r such a wuss hahaha!" Mordecei laffed muhnaically

It wuznt tyme to start wurking yet so they dessided to taik a relaxing walk urownd the park. It was early enuff that it hadunt got hott outside yet and the air felt purfect. Their was a light breaz in da air and a single yellow leef blew by, it would be fall soon but not qwite yet.

"Dis is a purdy morning 2dai, dun't you think so, Mordicai?" said Rigby

And Murdicai was like "Yeaah, whutevur."

Rigby lewkd up at Mordikai and noticed the rising sun reflecting of his shiny fethurs. It was almowt like he was sparkling, it was so bewtiffull.

"Dude, what R U lewking at?" said Mordickei

"Huh! Oh, nothing.." reeplied Rigby

Merdicai looked at his wathc, it was 8:15. They wood have 2 start work at 9. Rigby noticed Mordoceye look at his watch and thot he must be board.

"Hey wanna go back to da house and play videeowgaims?" said Rigby

And Merdecai was like "Sure, ok I gueesss"

Rigby alwais let Morikai win at videeohgaims even tho he alwais punched him winevur he won. He lyked 2 see Moardicei happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mourdecai and Rigby hurd a nock at the door and pawsed the game.

"Rigby, annsurr the door!" said Mordicaye

Rigby ansured the door and it wuz Benson.

Benson was all lyke "It's tyme for work, get oaver here, Mordeckei!"

Merdacai got off da cowch and he and Rigby sat on da stoop. Skips, Pops and Muscle Man were sitting on da stoop to. High-5Ghost was floating bside Muscle Man. Benson stood in frunt uv them lewking at hiz clip bored flipping thru papers. Rigby noticed High-5Ghost glaring at him susspishioushly.

Then Benson was like "O.K. you guys it's tyme 2 assine jobs. Pops and Mordickai, rake the leeves. Skips and Muscle Man, clean the fowntinn. Rigby and High-5Ghost, clean owt the gutters."

"You know who else has to _clean owt the gutters_?" said Musckle Man "My Mom!"

Then he high fived HFG. Dat sownd was lyke nales on a chock bored to Rigby, he imagined High-5Ghost hitting him cuz he stoal the blunt. Did he know, thow? Rigby thot he must cuz y else wood he lewk at him like dat. Every1 stared leaving 2 go to do their jobs except for Rigby.

Rigby and Benson were a loan.

"Hey can u do me a solid?" akded Rigby

"I probably cood but I won't. Not after you maid a laffing stauc out uv me yesterdai."

"Oh that, I was just joking a round." Rigby blushed

"Well next time ur thinking of asking me 4 a favur you shood check urself b4 u reck urself!"

"Im sry!1 Listen, I think High-5Ghost is mad at me and..."

"I dnt care!1 Du you're job, NOW!"

Rigby reelucktantly walked awai. Benson left too. Rigby climed to the roof of the house, HFG was alredee there.

"Hey there, Fives." Rigby seaid nervissly

High-5Ghost looked over abruptly with da saim glair on his face that he had earlyer.

"Dunt play dum w/ me, Rigby!1 I no it was u who raided my stash!"

"Uhh stash? Don't be silly, Fivesy! Stash? Stash of what? Hehhehehe"

"Stash of what? You know what!1 I kno u; Rigby and your not as naieev as u lewk. Sum1's took my weed and I just know it was u!"

"Well.." reaplyd Rigby "You just have soo much I didnt think yood notice."

High-5Ghost started slapping Rigby n' Rigby coodnt fite back, his hands were just going rite thru High-5Ghost but High-5Ghost cood hit him. It wuz so 1 sided! High-5Ghost pushed Rigby off da roof but luckilly Skips was clothes buy and he ran oavur too catch him. The impacked was to much, though and Skips fell on a rock and broak his leg but it dudnt even matter cuz Mordecei and Rigby took him 2 da hospitul.


	4. Chapter 4

Modricai and Rigby wear at the hospitul with Skips and Rigny D-sided 2 call Benson and tell him what happuned.

Benson caim over as fast as he cood because he was reely wurryd about Skips. When Benson got there he saw Skips laying in the bed with a kast on and hiz legg propped up he thot it lewked pretty bad.

Benson was like "How ya doin, Skips? Do u feal O.K.?"

And Skips was like "Yeah, I'll B fine. I got a minur cuncushin, though, and they want me 2 say overnite."

"I am disappoint." Benson said looking to Rigby

Rigby felt his heart fill with guilt even moar than beaf-four.

"Im sorry too say this but since it's onlee 11 o clock we all have to go back to the park now." Said Benson

Then Moredickai was like "Hey Rigby I'm gunna ride back wth Benson in da car, u take da golf cart."

Then Rigby was like "But I dont wanna taik the goft cart!"

Then Mordeckai was lyke "You wanna play punchies for it?"

Then he punched Rigby before he could evun ansurr.

"Hahaha, I win!1" said Mordecaye

When Rigby got back he desided to check on his secret guarden insted of going back to wurk with High-5Ghost.

When he got back 2 wear he burried the blunt he saw that it had groan into an evil mariwana vine and come to life! It was huge!1 It was so big that it was as big as a big howse!

"Help! Help!" yelled Pops

Rigby looked up and saw Pops rapped in da evil vine.

The Rigby was like "AAAAAhhhhhHHHhh!1!1!"

Rigby ran into da howse. Mordicei was there, he was taiking a brake.

Mordeceye was like, "Hey, Rigby I found this funny new internet video called Spongebob in Chaina, I think you shood check it owt!"

"Well I think u shood check urself b4 u reck urself!" said Rigby

"What did u say to me!"

Mordickeyi punched Rigby in da arm as hard as he cood.

Rigby fell 2 da floor. He lewked at Mordecei and said "I'm sorry, dude but dis iz seariouse! An evil vine grew in my secrit guarden! It's uh live and it adultnapped Pops!"

And Mordacai was all like, "Woah, bro! What shood we doo?"

"We gotta saiv Pops but I dont kno how! I'm scarred, Merdicaei!1"

"Dunt B scared, Rigby. I know we can do this as long as U and eye work together. Together we can do _anything._"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mean wile, Benson was in hiz offise. He acts like he goez in their to do work but acshully he just goez in their to get awai frum da 2 ppl (well they arent rly ppl) he h8s most, Moardecai and Rigby. He opened his desk droor and took out a bottle uv booze.

"I am so lunely." He thot to himself as he started 2 drink.

Teer began 2 well up in his I's. He missed Skips. He missed Dave.

"Y did mah best frnd have 2 dye?" he whispured as he drank evun moar.

Mordiceai and Rigby busted into da room. Benson was embarressed they saw him drinking at wurk but acshully they didnt even realize it. They didnt know what a brown jug with X's on it mint, they thot the X's stood for soda.

Mordecei was like "Hey, Do U hav Skips's sellfone number?"

"Y do U ask?" asked Benson

"Uh... becuz we just wanted to check on him n' see how heez doing..." said Rigby

"Oh dat iz so sweet." Said Benson "but Skips duznt hav a sellfone. He cant figure owt how to use them becuz he's 600yrs old."

Murdicai and Rigby left.

Then Mordicai was like "Oh no! How are we gunna kno what too doo without Skips?"

And Rigby was lyke "Lets fite it da old fashin way!"

They grabbed some weedkiller from da grodge and ran ouwtside.

Rigby was like "Hold on Pop's, we're cumin'!1!1" as he ran towards da evil vine holding the spray bottle filled with herb-aside. He sprayed toward the evil vine.

"You gotta get the roots!" yelled Murdecai

Rigby started spraying at the roots of the evil vine.

"Hahaha That will nvr werk!" said the vine

"Pleaze help me!" said Pops

Pops wuz trying 2 escaip but it was no use. Da vine was rly strong bcuz it was magic.

Da vine waz lyke "I'm holding dis guy hostage cuz I want U 2 give me da park."

And then Morduckai was like "Da park dusnt B-long 2 us so how R we supposed 2 give it 2 U?"

And da evul vine was lyke "OK well i dunt cair, just plant mah seeds all over da park so mah little vine babies can grow."

And then Mordekei was like "O-K, just give us da seeds and we'll go plant them."

Rigby was wisspurring, he was like "I dont want to do that, then there wood just be moar evil vines."

Mordacei was wisperrin' too, he was like "Dun't wurry. I hav a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey! Stop flameing on this gr8 story! This story is full of love and drama and if u cant deal w/ that then that's ur problim, not mein!

Mordicai and Rigby left and dey hid behind a tree to have a privit conversashin.

Mordecaye was like "I just told da evil vine we'd help so he/she wood trust us. Lets go 2 da hospitull and ask Skips wut 2 do."

They wur gunna take the golf cart so they wear walking bakc to da howse to get it but then they saw Benson and they were like

"Hey Benson, can you giv us a ryde too the hospital to see Skips?"

Then Benson was like "Ok."

Teh 3 uv them got in Benson's car and went to the hospitall. They went two the room Skip's had bean in earlyer but he wuzn't their. They went to the frunt desk and Rigby was like

"We're hear to see R friend, Skips. What rewm is he in?"

Then the reesepshinist was like "The guy with the broken leg?"

"Yeah." Said Rigby

"Oh I'm so sorry, it appears that ur frnd has taiken a turn 4 da wurst..." said da reaseptionest

"Why? Dear God!1" Benson showted to the ceiling.

Mordecui and Rigby burst into teerz and took eachother in a warm M-brace.

Benson was like "I nevur even got too tell him I... I..." n' he started crying evum moar.

After they cryd for lyke 30mins they went in to Skip's new rewm in da I-See-You. He was in a comma. He had stuff hooked up 2 him, it wuz horible.

"Oh deer Lord!" sed Mordikai

Mordecui and Rigby reelized they wood half to figure owt how to fite the evil vine by themselfves.

Win dey got back 2 da park High-5Ghost and Muscle man were waitin 4 em. And they wur holding hands!1

High-5Ghost was like "Hey u pot steelers, I've bean waitin for ya! Get 'em Mitch!"

Then Muscle Man ripped his shirt off and started running tord Rigby and Mordeceye.

"Woo! Lewk at dat bod!" said High-5Ghost

Then Benson was lyke "Hey! Wutz going on hear?" and he wuz mad.

High-5Ghost shook hiz fist, he was like "U nead 2 check urself b4 u reck urself, Benson!"

Muscle Man beat up Mordcai and Rigby in 1 punch cuz he's so0o0oo strong.

Then High-5Ghost wuz lyke "I guess yoov all probly figured out that Me and Mitch R 2gether now. We R gay but we're tuff so everybudy better back off!"

"Acshully I'm bi." Said Muscle Man

Then they left.

Benson was like "R U guys OK?"

And Mordecei and Rigby were liek "Yeah, dont worry abowt us."


	7. Chapter 7

Authur's Note: Dis story has sum rly good pairings! I luv yaoi! Regular Show: it's anything "butt"!1 LOL xD

Mordickai and Rigby went to the house to think about how to get rid uv da evil vine. They Googled "evil vine kidnapp help" but High-5Ghost left da safesearch off and they didn't liek wut they saw (or did they?)

All uv da sudden Mr. Maellard's limo randumly pulled up. He was there for a surprize inspecshin uv da park. But nobudy saw him becuase they were all doin sumthin else.

Mr. Maellard wuz walking around the park too maek sure everything was in order when he saw hiz son being held hostij by a evil vine with pot leevs all ovur it.

"Wut iz da meening uv dis!1" yelled Mr. Maellard

Evry1 ran over except Skips of coarse:'(

Benson turned too Moridkai and Rigby and he was lyke " I know u guys hav some thing 2 dew with dis!"

And Mr. Maellard wuz lyke "Dunt blaim them! Dis iz ur folt, Bender!"

"It's Benson." Said Benson.

And then High-5Ghost said "Did u ideeits plant my weed?"

And the Rigby was all like "No..."

And then Mr. Maellard was like "Dere's onlee 1 way to fite weed?"

And then Rigby was like "How?"

And din Mr. Maellard pulled out a lighter owt uv hiz pocket and lit da evil vine on fyre.

Da evil vine was like "AAahhhHHhh! Ouchies!" and it let go of Pops.

"Oh thank u Papa!1" said Pops

Pops huggled Mr. Maellard.

The pot vine burnt all up and it maid every one got high.

Mr. Maellard was all like "I dont say dis offin enuff but I luv U Pops! U R a gr8 son, Son!"

Rigby was staring at Mordekei.

Mordecaei was like "Dude, u got dat weird look on you're face again. Wut R U doing?"

"Nthing, dude!" Said Rigby

"Stop stairing at me, bro!"

"Reelax, I wuz just trying 2 read ur shirt!"

"Im not wearing a shirt."

"I furgot. hahahaha"

Muscle Man and High-5Ghost started making owt and it wuz rly hott. Every1 watched.

"They maik such a cute cupple. hahaha" Said Mr. Maellard

High-5Ghost was all like "I luv U, baby"

And Muscle Man was all like "Oh mah Gosh, I luv U 2, baby!"

Every1 was blushing.

"hahahahahaha" said everyone

Every-thing was funny cuz they wur hi.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Onlee leave nice reviews, k? If u dont lyke stuff dat's smexy then u shoodn't read this!

So after a wile everyone got un-high and Mr. Malleard was all like "I cunt beleev U guys got me hi, dis iz ur folt, Beenteen!1"

"It's not mai fault, it's Moardecai and Rigby's fault!"

"It's all uv yur faults! Espeshully U, Ben 10! U dont hav cuntroll over ur imployeez and you let my son get kidnapped and then u got me hi evun tho I'm hi all da tyme cuz I got drugz in this pipe I'm alwais smoakin."

"I'm sorry, sir! I..."

"It's 2 l8 for apologeez! Yur Fired!1"

Then Moardecei and Rigby wur lyke "Benson got fyred! Ohhhhhhhhhh!111"

And it hurt Benson's fealings so bad that he started crying and he ran awai.

Meenwhile Skips was in da hospitull bed win he started to opin hiz I's. A misteeriouse car caim frum the sky/ceiling.

Death got out of the car and he was liek "Hey Skips I'm finully hear for you this time."

And skips was like "Oh noes!"

And Death was like "Ok, git in da car."

And Skips was like "Uhh maybe we can work out something else."

And Death was like "Not this time. Now get in the car!"

And Skips was like "Meybee we can maik a deal or something."

And Death was like "Well maybe their is one way to pursewade me..." as he got under the covers with Skips.

Death started 2 cuddle with Skips and Skips wuz blushing cuz he wuz rly suprized. Skips's hospitul gown didnt hav a back lolxD

"Dat hospitull gown is pretty hott on U." Said Death

Skips dudnint know what too say bcuz he is so shy. Death started too pet Skips's fur and it was soo soft it was like da softest velvet in da wurld and it felt rly gewd on Death's dry skin.

All of the suddin the door busted open! It wuz Benson!1

Skips was all "Wait! I can X-plane!"

But Benson didn't wait. He just turned a round and left. Hiz hart wuz broakin.

"Wait!" said Skips.

But Benson ignoard him.

When Benson was gone Death was like "Oh my gosh, who wuz dat guy? He towtully inturuptid!"

And Skips was like "He's just... Oh, I dont even know anymoar..."

And then Death was like "Whatever, I'm just glad he's gone. Now let's get back 2 biznass."

And then he put his thingy-majig you know where;)


	9. Chapter 9

Autor's Noet: I felt sooo sorry 4 Benson in the last chaptur! I shoodn't have wrote that!

When Death left he was all "Thankies 4 da good times! Hahaha"

And Skip's lyfe wuz spared, but at wut cost? Now Benson haz a broakin heart. /3 Skips lewked owt da window thotfully.

"I am so selfush" he thot 2 him self. "I have been uhlive for 600 yrs but I'm still not happy. Wut is my lyfe missing?"

He paused four a momint, then he thought uv Benson.

"Of coaurse! Da thing I'm missing in mah lyfe is trew luv!1"

Skips tore the I.V. owt of his arm and ran out the door drumatickly. He weighted at teh bus stop fur 17 minutes and went back too da park. When he got to the park Benson was their and he was begging Mr. Maellard 4 his job bakc.

Benson was all, "Plzz giv me mai job back! I will do any thing!"

"Anything?/" said Mr. Maellard.

"Noooo!1" said Skips

Everyone gasped. They looked at Skips.

Skips was like "U cant do this 2 Benson, I luv him!"

And Benson was like "Skips!1 I love U 2!"

And they ran towards eachother and Benson jumped in2 Skips's arms. Pops crossed hiz arms and blushed, he was jealous.

Skips walked over to Mr. Maellard and said "Stay awai frum my man!"

And then Mr. Maellard was like "You can't talk too me lyke that! Yur both fyred!1"

And Skips was like "May-B we dunt hav a job at da park but at least we hav eachuther!"

And Benson hugged Skips closer. Pops was so jelly!

Rigby wuz blushing and he lewked up at Mordikei and said "Dey wur friends and now dey R moar then friends, wut do U know..."

And Mordeceye was like "Yeah, what do U know... Its hard 2 B-leave."

And Rigby was like "It's not that hard too beleave if you reely think abowt it, right?"

And Mordicei thot about it. He thot az hard az he cood and din he reelized wut had bean in frunt of him all uh-long. He grabbed Rigby's paw.

Then he said "You're rite, Rigby. It's not dat hard too beleev."

"Oh my Gawd.", said Mr. Maellard, "Let's go!"

As he grabbed Pops's wrist and dragged him behind him. Pops wuz soo jellis uv all da love.

Pops was all "But Daaaad, I dont wanna!"

And Mr. Maellard was all "Two bad!"

As he pushed Pops in2 the back uv the limo and droav awai.


	10. Chapter 10

Skips and Benson wint too Skips's howse.

"I guess I have too moave owt uv da park cents I dunt work here anymore." said Skips.

"Yeah." said Benson "But don't wurry, you can moov in w/ me."

"Wow.. Dis iz just so suddin..." said Skips "But I say YES!1"

"Oh yay this will B so much fun like uber kawaii sleepover better version w/ benefits all da tyme!1" said Benson

And Skips was like, "Yeah, I know!11"

Thye packed all of Skips's stuff in sum cardbored boxes and put it in his car. Skips took 1 last look at hiz emptee house and shed a teer. Then they got in the car and Skips drove away 4 da last tyme and thye went too Benosn's appurtmint.

Every1 wuz in love except Pops and he h8ed hiz lyfe. Mr. Maellard was annoyed with Pops and they didnt talk 4 the hole limo ride, it wuz akwurd. Whenever him and Mr. Maellard got to Mr. Maellard's house Pops got out of the limo and slammed the doar angrily, then he ran to hiz room. Hiz room looked the saim as win he moved out of his parrints house 7 yrs ago. He pushed the stuffed animulls a side and threw himself ontwo the bed.

"Whyy meeeee!1" yelled Pops, "Pops kneads luv twoooo!"

He got up n' punched a hole in the wall (OMFG "Hole in the Wall" is mah fav show! but dat's not wut where talkin abowt) and he looked at teh blood on hiz knuckles.

"Y duz no 1 luv me?" he thot.

He lewked in the miror and said "Oh yeah, nvr mind..."

Then Mr. Maellard busted in w/o knocking.

He was lyke "Pops! U butter not B punching holes in my good wall!1"

And Pops was like "No, Papa! I was just..."

But it wuz to late. Mr. Maellard had alredee spotted da hole.

"Wut iz dat?" yelled Mr. Maellard.

He was pointing at the hole in the wall (lol I can't say hole in the wall w/o thinking uv Hole in the Wall). Pops was skaiking, bl00d running down his arm and on his sleave.

"Nothing! It was alredy like that!" said Pops

"Do u taik me fur some kind uv big dummie?" yelled Mr. Maellard, shaiking hiz fist.

Mr. Maellard rolled up his sleaves and maid fists. He backed Pops intwo teh cornur.

Pops was all "Plz Papa! Hav mursee!"

But Mr. Maellard had no mursee, he just started punching and kicking Pops. He beat up Pops soo bad. Pops was all brewzed and bleeding in teh cornur.

"Pleaz stop Papa..." said Pops.

Dat's win Mr. Maellard threw teh finull blow. He left Pops their too die uh-lown:'(


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. Maellard's lyfe wint down hill from there. He went in to debt from Pops's expinsiv funerull and he had 2 sell teh park. The new owner uv da park told Mordicai and Rigby abowt why Mr. Maellard told him he had to sell the park and that Pops had died. They wur shocked bye the newz.

"Good thing U R hear 2 cumfurt me" Rigby said to Mordecei.

They hugged and cried 4 a long tyme. Da onlee thing dat got them thru this tragidee was there luv.

They wint back 2 da howse. They didnt feel like playing videogaims. They just staired at a picture uv Pops and cryed.

They D-sided to go to Muscle Man and High-5Ghost's trailur to brake the bad news.

Muscle Man ansurred the doar and he was like "Hey, Y are you wusses crying?"

Moardecai and Riby walkd insyde and sat on the couch.

"We have sumthing importint too tell you and it's bad." Said Mordecai

"What?" HFG asked

"Well remember R good buddy Pops who we haven't scene for 3 weeks?" said Rigby

"Yeah" said High-5Ghost and Muscle Man.

"Well, he dyed..." said Rigby

Muscle Man and High-5Ghost coodnt hold back there tears. The 4 friends cumforted eachuther and cryed for da rest uv the day. HFG let go of his grudge so he could be their for Rigby in hiz tyme of knead. They talked about da gewd tymes and ruminburd their friend, Pops.

"I can't buleeve heez rly gone..." said Mordikaye

"Yeah me 2" said Muscle Man "I feel like he wuz just hear with us yesturdai."

"I knead sum air." Said Rigby as he stepped owtside.

Everyone followed. Da sun wuz setting ovar teh hurrizen.

"Good bi, Pops. We'll miss U." said Rigby mournfully lewking 2 da sky.

And the 4 friends stood their admiring da majestick sunset as da sun set figuratively on a chaptur uv their lifes.


End file.
